Marauder Heiress
by emilylynne
Summary: Caitriona Lupin was born to be a trained Death Eater, her father didn't know she existed and her mother wanted nothing to do with her. She was trained, beaten, starved, and restrained until the age of 16, when she escaped. A year later she shows up in Diagon searching for her father, after she overheard a conversation with her mother. She runs into Fred&George and meets the OOTP.


**Author Note: Fred, Sirius, Remus and Tonks don't die in this story. Caitriona POV so it won't really follow the HP plot. **

**Caitriona: ( Kah-TREE- na)**

* * *

_**Caitriona POV:**_

My name is Caitriona Lupin. I was born (more like bred) to be a trained death eater. My mother, or as she enjoys me calling her master, was told to get pregnant by a werewolf so that they can train and make a strong werewolf deatheater. She started taking fertility potions and one night she went out and met Remus Lupin in a pub. She put Lust potion in his drink and released her veela aura to attract him to her. She left right after they slept together hoping she was pregnant. He never knew what truly happened so I can't blame him. By the age of six she was ready for me to start transforming on the full moons, this was a big disappointment to her when I never transformed. On full moons I just get moody and feel like I want to take a run outside, I have all the werewolf traits but that wasn't enough for them. They then moved me from my room to the dungeons. They started coming down once a week and tying me up in silver so tight it cut through my skin. I am no longer bothered by it, I'm guessing I became immune somewhere along the torturing.

When I turned eight they started teaching me magic, most kids start at eleven. They wanted me to be more advanced, the older I got the darker the magic I learned. When I turned ten my mother visited me only for lessons and the rest of the time I had male guards. Male Deatheaters + Little girl= different kinds of torture. As I grew up the more handsy the men got, I was eleven when I was first raped. The man loved the sound of my screams and pleas. Sick bastards. A man named Peter visited me most often he started out just talking to me about anything and everything, but one day he became violent and blamed it all on my father. I'm not sure what he meant. He visited me more often and made me scream until my throat would bleed, when that was achieved he would laugh and say see you next time.

When I was twelve was given several books to help me advance even more in my magic, I found one on Animagus. I started working on becoming one. I was fourteen when I became a white wolf for the first time. I kept this as my dirty little secret. This was also the age I was taught to physically fight along with duels. By the time I was fifteen I could take down a grown man without my wand. Fenrir Greyback started visiting me when I was thirteen, he use to growl about when turned sixteen I would become his mate. He was disgusting he is the reason I have MINE carved in my inner thigh, hip bone, stomach and back. He would visit often with Bellatrix, I would taunt her calling her Trixie, when she would get mad it was my source of entertainment because she is psycho. She never touched me more than with a knife, and that was to carve werewolf into my neck/collarbone. She said it was so every one in the public eye would see I was a dirty breed. She also is the reason for Filth, Whore, Slut etc.. carved all over my body. She hated my beauty from being part Irish-Veela. She loved using the Cruciatus curse on me.

I was only fed when I would win a duel. Or if it looked like I was near death in which they would feed me and give me nutrient and healing potions so I wouldn't die and they would lose their trained toy. The cuts never healed because they were carved in with dark magic.

When I was sixteen I had showered and got dressed into one of my nicer outfits for when I had to be seen by The dark lord and the rest of the deatheaters. I was walking down the hall when I heard a conversation that wasn't meant to be overheard by me, My mother was telling a new spy about who my father was. Remus Lupin. That was when I knew I had to get free and find him. I hoped he was part of the light side, I never wanted to be a Deatheater. I don't want to kill innocents, or torture people to where they end up like me. I started making a plan. I knew the house was close to empty after the meeting was over, normally my guards are the only ones there.

When the meeting ended they fed me and dragged me down to my cell as everyone was leaving, I had about an hour of waiting time before I could do anything.

I started listening with my wolf hearing for heartbeats trying to count how many I could hear. Seven, Two outside my cell one at the basement door, Four elsewhere. Greyback was outside my cell as I started soundlessly crawling to the edge, I grabbed my wand and shot a silencing charm on him and used a cutting curse hoping it seriously injured or killed him, I quickly did the spells to the other and ran to the door, I took down that one too. I ran upstairs looking for my old room. I had been collecting money from random visitors when they came by hoping to use it when I was free one day. I put it in a small bag and shoved it in my jacket pocket and shrunk a few outfits and put them in my pocket too. I listened to make sure no one was near me as I ran downstairs to the back entrance, they left it open more often so they could leave and apparate easily.

I ran until I was in the woods and apparated to an alley in Diagon alley and after that I disappeared.

* * *

_**One year later...**_

For the past year I had been gaining information and keeping up my training so that I could keep myself safe. I started looking through as many old Prophet papers to see if my father was mentioned at all and figuring out who was light side and who was dark. It wasn't always accurate but it was the best I could gain for now. Today was the day I was going to start searching for him , which meant going back to the wizarding world. I had been in Muggle London, and even visited Ireland to learn a bit more about my heritage. I packed up all the stuff I had accumulated and put it in my new trunk and shrunk it down so I could easily travel. I was dressed to where all my scars were hidden. I apparated into Diaggon Alley and started walking around trying to find someone that I had seen in articles along with my father. That was when I spotted three red heads and I could automatically recognize them as Wealseys, twins and an older man. I walked up to them and asked them if they knew of a Remus Lupin. There faces showed there shock, I then realized I probably should have ask something else.

"Why do you want to know?" The older Weasley asked

"Oh I'm terribly sorry sir, my name Is Caitriona Lupin, I know he probably has no idea who I am. But there is a good reason for that." I said politely.

"My name is Arthur, this is Fred and George, you said your last name was Lupin? I know I probably shouldn't be doing this but follow me we were headed to meet him now" He said hesitantly.

I followed them to an alley way where he told me to hold on so he could apparate me there. When we landed it was a normal house but he told me to keep holding on so I could get past the wards with him.

When we went inside I realized how huge it really was, I also heard multiple voices somewhere towards the back of the house where we were headed. There was a long table full of people and that was when I started fidgeting and freaking out a bit, being in a dungeon most of my life means I don't do well in crowds.

"Arthur, Just in time for the meeting, and oh who is this?" A man with a long grey beard said. I recognized him as Albus Dumbledore. I instantly put up my shields in my mind, no one should have to see my life and what I went through.

"This is Caitriona, she was asking about Remus Lupin, when we asked why she informed us her last name was also Lupin." Arthur explained.

"I have no family.." A man with light brown hair with scars on his face, I figured this was my father.

"Yes well she said you probably had no idea who she was." Arthur said

"Dear, can you tell us who you are?" A older woman with red hair asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry to intrude, I didn't think there would be so many people here, as he said my name is Caitriona Lupin, I'm seventeen years old. You have no idea who I am because you were not supposed to know, I've been hidden from the wizarding world so that word wouldn't get around to you. I'm your daughter" I said looking at the floor wishing I was anywhere but here.

I heard many people gasp, but one man scoffed. I looked up and realized he was extremely creepy looking with an eye that kept spinning father looked very confused as did a man with long black hair beside him. I had seen him in the papers he was Sirius Black. I also knew he was innocent because Peter Pettigrew has tortured me since I was young.

"Why have you been hidden, and why didn't anyone from hogwarts know you?" Creepy eye guy asked

"I was purely conceived to be a trained fighter, they wanted me to be a werewolf so that I could be a strong deatheater and know how to fight and duel from a young age. My master" I said but was then interrupted by Sirius

"Master?" Sirius asked looking disgusted.

"Yes master, I was not allowed to call her mother. She was ordered to get pregnant by a werewolf and to train me to kill. She started taking fertility potions and when she found you at a pub one night she slipped a little bit of lust potion in your drink and released her Irish-Veela aura to attract you to her. It worked she left late that night and hoped she was pregnant. Which she was, she always said I was bred like a dog not conceived she thought it was a funny joke. When I turned six and I was not showing any signs of transforming I became a disappointment , while I do have werewolf traits I never transform, I just get moody and feel like going for a run on full moons. They started tying me up in silver so tight that it cut into my skin." I said but was once again interrupted by my father

"They what!" He shouted

"It's not a big deal, I'm immune to silver now" I said and started my story before anyone could say anything.

I was taught magic from age eight instead of eleven. At age eleven I was given books to teach myself even more magic, they wanted me to be advanced. I found a book on Animagus and started working to become I turned fourteen I succeeded and became I white wolf. I was taught how to physically fight and duel when I was fourteen too. Fenrir Greyback started visiting me when I was thirteen he thought that by the age of sixteen I would be ready to become his mate. Bellatrix would come along with him somtimes and taunt me about anything and everything, she had fun with a dark magic knife, she was a form of entertainment for me because she was psycho and all I had to do to get her to rant for hours was call her Trixie." I said

"Oh she hates that nickname" Sirius said.

"Yes she does, it normally distracts her from the knife long enough, when she got bored of cutting she would use the cruciatus curse. I was fed when I would win a duel or if I looked on the edge of death which they would feed me and give me potions so I wouldn't be weak and they wouldn't lose their toy. I had all male guards by the time I turned twelve and mother would only visit me for lessons. When I was sixteen I was told to get ready for the weekly meeting and meet them in the dining room when I was done. I overheard my mother speaking to a newer deatheater and figured out you were my father. I knew then that I was going to try to escape and find you. The house was close to empty after meetings so that was when I got away" I said hoping they wouldn't ask how I got away, or me having to tell them I killed to escape.

"How do we know you're not here to spy?" Some man asked

"Because I took a year just trying to get healed to meet you. If I was a spy I would have been sent straight away, I have been in muggle london and Ireland the past year trying to find out enough information about you to make sure you were on the light side and not the dark. I don't want to kill innocent people, or torture them and have people like me" I said trying to keep my temper down.

"Prove it, do you have a dark mark?" A young boy asked, I recognized he was Harry Potter.

"No I do not, and I would rather not take my jacket or scarf off if that is okay with you." I said hoping they wouldn't make me, then everyone would see my scars and be disgusted like everyone else.

"Why? What are you hiding?" He said

"I'm not hiding anything if you want me to take my jacket off so badly then here" I said with my temper showing I ripped off my jacket and scarf. Everyone could now clearly see the werewolf scar on my collarbone or the words up and down my arms.

"Happy? No dark mark." I said as I pulled my jacket back on along with my scarf.

"My god, did they do that to you?" A girl with bushy hair asked

"Yes." I said shortly trying to calm down.

"This proves nothing" Creepy eye guy said.

"What else would you like to know?" I asked getting tired of standing in front of all of these people.

"We should use Veritaserum on her" He said. Many people agreed with him, even my father. I never realised how badly I wanted a parent, or how much it would hurt not to have them trust you.

"Fine, do you have any? And may I sit down?" I asked

"Sit,sit" Mrs. Weasley said it was a chair at the end of the table, which I was happy for not being crowded by people. I drank the Veritaserum and motioned for him to ask questions.

"Name?" He asked

"Caitriona Riley Lupin" I said

"Birthdate?" He asked

"September 23, 1979" I said

"Are you a deatheater?" He asked

"No" I said

"Have you ever killed?" He asked

"I'm not sure" I said truthfully, I never checked to see if my guards were injured or dead.

"What does that mean?" He asked confused as was everyone else.

"When I escaped there were seven people in the house, two outside my cell and one at the basement door, I used cutting spells, but they were a bit more powerful then normal because apparently magic reacts strongly to your emotions and the people guarding my door at the time I absolutely hated. They weren't moving when I got away but they could have just been seriously injured." I said

"Who did you injure?" He asked

" Peter Pettigrew, Fenrir Greyback, and some other man I never knew his name." I said

"Pettigrew!?" Multiple people shouted while my father said Greyback.

"Yes, I know you are innocent Sirius because I have been visited by Peter multiple times since I was eleven" I said

"And you may have killed him?" He asked smiling

"Uhm. I suppose so, Like I said I'm not sure." I said

"Do you want to be a deatheater? Or help Voldemort in the war?" He started questioning again

"No, and no." I said

"Okay that's enough, give her the antidote" My father said.

When the Veritaserum was gone and I sat back down with everyone, they introduced themselves.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore"

"Minerva McGonagall"

"Sirius Black"

"Remus Lupin"

"Alastor Moody, or Mad eye Moody"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Nymphadora Tonks, but call me Tonks"

"Arthur Weasley"

"Bill Weasley"

"Charlie Weasley"

"Molly Weasley"

"Harry Potter"

"Hermione Granger"

"Ron Weasley"

"Ginny Weasley"

"And we are Gred-

and Forge Weasley at your service" They said with a bow, which I laughed at.

"Nice to meet all of you" I said with a nervous smile.

"So you are also part Veela?" My father asked

"Yes, Im part werewolf, part Irish-Veela" I said

"Ah well that explains the Weasley red hair" Sirius said with a chuckle

"Yes, all Irish-Veela's have red hair." I said with a big smile.

"What werewolf traits do you have?" Remus asked

"Well I can hear, smell and see better than most people, I also have their strength and agility" I said

"So you have never transformed?" He asked

"No, never, like I said I just get moody and feel like going for a run, which is a lot better now that I'm an animagus." I said

"You're a white wolf?" Hermione asked

"Yes, I think I'm bigger than most wolves, I can also change my size"I said with a smile

"Can we see it?" Ron asked

"Uh..Sure?.." I said unsure.

I pushed back my chair and moved to a more open area and transformed. But then I decided to go to the size of a pup. I ran to ron and hopped on his lap.

"Why can't I change the size of my dog animagu !?" Sirius cried.

"S'not fair" He muttered.

I hopped down from Ron's lap and changed back and sat down once again.

"Can we talk privately Caitriona?" My father asked, I nodded as he stood up.

"Sirius, you can come too" He hopped out of his chair and started following us.

* * *

**A/N: Review if you like it and want more!**


End file.
